bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jūrō
Space-Time I wanted to say that it is impossible to control the kōryū, nr the kōtotsu, as they are completely made of reason, and are therefore incapable of being controlled by a spiritual being. :I'll make this comment as many times as I need to, Twonjr. In addition, the Arcanist have a greater degree of resistance to foreign energy - read the overview on their page again, dude. That makes it impossible for them to react with the Dangai or its inhabitants. If your using the Arcanist design at least follow the guidelines set forth in their article. Either follow the race as its supposed to be used, or don't use it. If this comes across as an angry message to you, its because I am. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Whoa there guys, Kou you're one to talk about things seeing as you gave me a charaacter Inshu that has the Kototsu as his slave. While not in the same context, its pretty much the same idea. And Ken...are you having a bad day or something? Or maybe you just need a nap pal lol. But getting over something like this isnt like you at all...you uisually talk through things with the person in question. And you all forget....this is bleach!! NOTHING is impossible because we never know what crazy ideas Kubo will come up with....Aizen-fly...nuff said. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' While I do like you Raze, using humor to defuse this isn't going to work. Despite the impossible being possible, the Arcanist are a Fan-Made race and those who are given permission must abide by the Creator's wish if they go against the race's concept.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 18:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh that wasnt I was referring to I already told him he had to ask Kenji about it first. And humor is alwys the key to defusing things hahaha. What I was talking about however was the statement made by Kou as when you click on the link I posted you can clearly see he used the same concept. Now if he was talking about Juro being an Arcanist he can't do it then I take back what I said but that cleary was there. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Nah its cool Raze. You don't have to defend me or anything. I dropped the power like hours ago so theres no need in discussing it anymore. Also feel free to write a review of Jūrō :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I was annoyed in the above message Raze because I spent the majority of my morning trying to explain that firstly Arcanist can't have zanpakutō, then the same with Hollowfication, then Twonjr tried to ignore it all by erasing the comments on this page, which made my last shred of patience snap somewhat royally because he was disregarding the entire concept of the race at that time - which is posted on the overview of their races page. But you'll both be happy to know I had a nice cup of tea and a few nice people from the water board were kind enough to douse me with ice cold water, so I'm back to my usual, happy-go-lucky self :P Ruined my tea though and gave me the shivers besides :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : :No its not cool....the way the "senior members" handled it was very very icky.....totallly uncool....and downright bad. But yea...I'll review him in a bit And ok Kenji...I expected something must have went down while I was at work. Haha I was wondering what the in the blazes happened in 4 short hours =P Then again as for the hollowfication...*cough cough* Izuna haha. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' :The only reason I deleted the page bc I was already changing it at the time and I found it unnessacary for him and Kou to keep telling me to change it. Now could someone plz write a review cause I wanna RP with this go sooo bad righth now lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Meh, water under the bridge and all that, pal. Sorry about that little outburst as well, btw. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Although this was put to rest, I want to point out that Inshu was created before reason came out, and I haven't even used him since I made him. Since Inshu is now your character, please change that. :::Nah. I kinda like that idea. No canon article says that the Kotosu is actually made up of reason (though I would hope not seeing as Sei made it) and seeing as Sei's universe and our universe differs I don't see the problem of the Kototsu being made of reason being a problem either. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 22:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC)